ℓιттℓε тαℓкs
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: - gιяℓ, ωιтн α вσү ℓιкε тнαт ιт's sεяισυs ; gяαүℓυ ωεεк
1. Prompt 1 - Cold

_**.**_

_**you're the boy who  
>murdered love<br>**_

_**[ ! ]**_

_**cold hands  
><strong>__**and  
><strong>__**a heart of stone**_

_by: diana vickers  
><em>

**Prompt One:**_ Cold__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Out of all the days of the week, Gray decided to give her the cold shoulder today. She wasn't sure why, but she could tell he was. That morning upon arriving at the guild, she went and sat next to him as she handed him her newly finished and edited (curtsies to Levy) book. She still hadn't sent it to be published because Gray had been bugging her for the past year to be the first (well, second) person to read it but instead of grabbing the book, he got up and made his way to Juvia. <strong><em>Juvia<em>**. She had no problems with the girl, she was perfectly happy dating another guy (she _still _wouldn't tell them who) that she actually managed to form a close friendship with Gray after apologizing for her past behaviour.

She saw Gray say something to the girl, which must've been about her because she turned to face her before continuing her conversation with the Ice Mage. _'Fine,'_ she thought as she got up with the book in hand. _'Be that way.'_ At first she opted into going to the city library and checking out a couple of new books, but curiosity got to her that she decided to go to the park and read her own story.

Leaving the guild as quickly as she could, she arrived at the library in ten minutes after having walked as fast as she could. Sitting down at an empty bench, she opened up her book to the first page. While reading, she failed to notice how quickly the people in the park left after twenty minutes she arrived. It was until she felt a sudden chill and she managed to see her own breathe she noticed; there was a blizzard coming ahead. It was unusual for blizzards to hit Magnolia, the climate just didn't agree with it. Sure, it snows in the winter and rains in the spring, but never had a blizzard hit the city before, _especially _on the first day of September.

She walked as quickly as she could back home with her book tucked under her arm. If anything happened to it, her career was over. Well, it really wasn't, it just meant that she would have to waste another two years on writing a new book with another five hundred pages and she was sure she would be replaced during that time.

The wind started to pick up even faster and the coldness of it started to make her teeth chatter. The weather man had said that it was going to be sunny day, so she cursed to the heavens for wearing a short skirt and crop shirt. Her apartment was less than a few blocks away, and she would have made it hadn't the snow started to fall.

"—Shit," Lucy said as she started jogging, only to slip on the already frozen ground. She feel forward and she knew that this was it. She was clutching her book now at her chest and there was no way she could react as quickly as she could to stop the fall. Then she felt cold arms hold her back.

It all happened in an instant (or that's how it felt like to her, honestly). One minute she was falling forward after having slipped on some ice, then she felt someone (or something pull her back), followed by being inside a semi-warm room. She turned; ready to slap her kidnapper (right?) until she realized who it was.

"….._Gray?_" she said, mostly to herself.

"You should know better than anyone else to not run when there's a blizzard going on." She heard him reply.

She watched him with avid curiosity as he paced the room. Wait, was this _his _place? It was the first time she'd seen it, and honestly, for a guy he did okay. At Natsu's (and Happy's) place was _a total, chaotic mess _until she took matters in her own hands and cleaned it up. Gray's place, however, was clean and well organized. She could see the kitchen from her left, a door to her right, and another door next to it a couple inches down. Straight ahead she saw a clear door (which she assumed lead to the _patio_) and she figured where she was standing was in his living room. She saw a simple plasma television with a few game consoles around it and two couches, those long ones and a love seat.

"Nice place you've got," was all Lucy could mutter. "I didn't know you were into video games."

She watched him sit in the love seat and let out a long sigh.

"Well, I've got to do something when I'm not at missions or at the guild." He replied to her. It took Lucy a moment to figure out that weird feeling in her stomach, _the cold shoulder that morning_.

"Hold up, why were you giving me the cold shoulder this morning? And how did you know that I was going to slip in front of you place?" she demanded, forgetting that if it wasn't for him, she would have probably died out there in the cold.

"I _wasn't _giving you the cold shoulder this morning, Lucy. I just—"

"Then why did you get up when I sat down next to you to give you the book that you've been demanding to read for the past year? Why did Juvia also turn to look at me when you got up?"

"You're overthinking things Lucy. One, I didn't realize it was you, I figured it was Erza who was going to saw something about the Strawberry Cake I owe her and two, I just told Juvia that I was waiting for you since I wanted to read the book. It was until she told me that you were the one who sat next to me you were already gone."

"Oh. What about—"

"I was on my way home since the blizzard started and I simply saw you starting to slip so I acted quickly and caught you before you hit the ground. Again, I would've let you go home, but the blizzard already picked up even harder than before. Even **I **can't go out there without risking my life."

"Now that makes sense."

At that moment, Lucy feel embarrassed for having reacted so towards him that moment. Everything her said made sense now, in a way. After Juvia had turned to face Gary again, she left the guild quickly. She had no idea that he was going to realize it was her that morning.

_Oops._

"Oh, I have the book, if you still want to read it," Lucy said in a timid voice. She saw his face light up into a smile and walk towards her. _'Damn, he took off his shirt quickly'_ she thought to herself. "gray, your shirt."

"Right, sorry," She watched as he slipped it back on and got the book she held out for him. "hey, you might be here a while so I was wondering, could you read me the book?"

_'Huh?' _Lucy thought. She nodded her head, it was the least she could do now. He was the one who saved her, cleared things up, and had been anticipating this book for a year. "Okay."

She sat next to him and opened up to the first chapter. She tried her best to restrain the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks when Gray placed his head on her thighs. Damn she shouldn't have worn that skirt today.

"_Chapter one, the beginning._

_In a place far away, a murder had just been committed by the most wanted serial killer of all times, 'The Jackal'. As Jennifer Mendoza walked around the crime scene, she could help but pick up something the police men didn't, a clue for her….." _


	2. Prompt 2 - Night

**_._**

**_tainted love_**

**_[ ! ]_**

**_For I toss and turn  
>I can't sleep at night<br>_**_by: hannah peel_

_**Prompt Two: **__Night_

* * *

><p>It was late at night when she heard a small knock on her door. How unusual. It was rare for her to receive people at her door (since they always seemed to sneak in through the window), so this was something different to her.<p>

She got up – slowly of course – and took small steps to the door. For all she knew, it could be a simple prank being pulled on her and the moment she would open the door, she would be hit with something. But it appeared to be different today as when she opened it, she looked down and saw a bouquet of roses instead. She picked them up and read the small note,

_"Your beauty is beyond_

_This comprehensive world_

_That not even I _

_Can find the perfect word."_

She blushed upon reading it; her secret admirer was at it again. A couple of months ago, she'd gotten a book filled with poems, all of them highlighted to the ones they found best suit her. And before that she'd gotten a box of dark chocolates and a gift card to the local bookstore, all at night. However, this was the first time she'd been awake when it happened, she usually only saw them in the morning when she was heading towards the guild. The only reason she knew that they were placed there at night was because they were usually cold to the touch when she picked up.

She looked around her door and down the stairs, maybe they were still here? After a few minutes of searching, she gave up and headed back inside. Upon closing the door and hearing the door click shut, she made her way to the small kitchen and pulled out a vase. It was plain and ordinary, see through vase with a small opening at the top.

She made sure to clean it quickly. Scrub here; scrub there. Once she was done, she set it aside for it to dry (well, the outside mostly) and picked up the roses that had been placed on the counter. She removed the newspaper in which they were wrapped in and took her time in removing the thorns. After an hour or two and several blood stains and scratches, she finally finished. She grabbed the now almost dry vase and filled it up with water. She placed the flowers in and stood back to admire how they looked.

_'Perfect,' _Lucy thought as she observed it. She moved some roses around and finally made her way to her desk to place the vase down, only to be scared half to death upon seeing a semi-naked person sitting there, reading on of her books.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" she asked as picked up his discarded shirt. She made sure to throw it at him (not before pacing the vase on the ground next to her) and crossed her arms when she heard him complain.

"Whatcha do that for?" he asked as he removed the shirt form his head and started to put it on.

"That's for breaking into my apartment, _again!_"

"I so did not break in; I have a copy of your key, 'member? What's with the daises?"

Lucy couldn't help but sigh when he said that. "They aren't daisies, they're _roses_. They were given to my by my secret admire just a couple of hours ago. Now, onto my previous question, what are you doing here?"

"The usual; coming into your house at four in the morning to read your books."

"Stop reading my—wait, _the usual_?"

At realizing his mistake, Gray quickly got up and started walking towards her window as fast as she could. Before Lucy could react, Gray as already gone, screaming back a small "See ya later!" and disappearing into the night.

She sighed, how typical of him. She picked up the vase again and placed it on her desk. Picking up the book Gray had been reading (it had been months since she read this book), a small piece of paper flew out. Picking that up, she looked it over and smiled upon reading what it said.

**_**(scratch) **Your voice **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **You're the _(scratch)**

**_**(scratch) **You're the moon **(scratch)**_**

**_Your beauty is beyond_**

**_**(scratch) **this world **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **this lifetime **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **this galaxy **(scratch)**_**

**_This comprehensive world_**

**_**(scratch) **even_****_ the **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **all of the girls **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **everyone can **(scratch)**_**

**_That not even I_**

**_**(scratch) **can describe **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **have the courage **(scratch)**_**

**_**(scratch) **have the words **(scratch)**_**

**_Can find the perfect word_**

**(scratch) **-_ Gray **(scratch)**_

_'Oh Gray, you should just ask me out on a date already.'_

And that night, Lucy had the most wonderful dream that she didn't wake up until noon.


End file.
